


Protect Her Till The End

by Apollo_and_r



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve has a daughter sort of, this fandom is lacking in parent!stucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_and_r/pseuds/Apollo_and_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's was almost too surreal to be true, Steve would never believe it if it wasn't happening to him. But then again, a lot of weird things had happened to him recently. <br/>But there he sat on the hard plastic hospital waiting room chairs with the little baby girl that had been left in his care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you but I love fics where Steve and/or Bucky are parents and I don't think there are enough of them so yeah, this is my attempt at one.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

It's was almost too surreal to be true, Steve would never believe it if it wasn't happening to him.  
But there he sat on the hard plastic hospital waiting room chairs with the little baby girl that had been left in his care. 

*2 hours previous*

Several times in Steve's life had the world gone into slow motion before his eyes, like he could see what was about to happen but was powerless to stop it. 

The most painful example was when Bucky fell. The memory was still fresh in Steve's mind, although it had been over 70 years in real time; it hadn't been that long since Steve woke up. The events of the last few months had been draining, what was left of S.H.E.I.L.D had worked together with him, Sam and Natasha, trying to find Bucky. They’d found him in their old neighbourhood in Brooklyn, it seemed that seeing Steve had broken the brainwashing that HYDRA had done over the years.  
They’d finally got to a stage where Bucky could remember most things without prompt and was willingly going to therapy sessions. He seemed to be doing better; at least Steve hoped he was. 

This time though, when everything slowed down, he was just about to finish his morning run round the centre of DC. (He was due to meet Sam and Nat in an hour for breakfast.)  
He was about to cross the road when a car came speeding round a corner and crashed into another car.  
Everything went into slow motion as he saw the cars collide. 

His super-soldier instincts kicked in and he raced over to the cars. The car that had been hit had rolled over onto its top with the other car rammed into its side.  
Steve could see a young man in the front of the upturned vehicle. As he approached the car, he could hear a baby crying, seemingly coming from the back. 

Steve knelt down to the young man.  
"Sir, can you hear me?" He said, trying to judge how badly the man was hurt.  
"Is she hurt? My daughter, Sydney, the baby." The man said while moving his head around to try and see his daughter.  
"I need you to stay still Sir, what's your name?" Steve replied, not wanting the man to do anymore damage to himself by moving.  
"Jeff. Jeff Roberts" the injured man said while wincing in pain.  
"Alright Jeff, my name's Steve. You sit tight while the paramedics are on their way; I'm going to see if I can get your little girl out. Okay?"  
"Yeah, just help her, please" the man pleaded.

Moving towards the back of the vehicle, luckily the little girl was on the opposite side of the impact. She didn't seem to be injured, minus a few cuts on her forehead. 

Steve opened the car door and unstrapped her from the car seat which had held her in place throughout the crash.  
She was still crying but quietened down to sniffling when he held her. 

The paramedics arrived as Steve got the girl out of the car.

One of them came up to him while his colleagues began to assess the damage.  
"Sir, can you tell me what happened here?" The female paramedic asked.  
"Yes Ma'am, a car came flying round the corner and crashed into the one that's now on its roof. I don't know about the first car but in the car that got hit, there was a young man with his daughter. The man was awake, he asked me to get his daughter out so I did. I told him not to move in case of a neck or back injury" Steve replied.  
"You did the right thing Sir; did he tell you his name?" The EMT replied.  
"Yeah, he said his name was Jeff Roberts and this is Sydney."  
"Okay, thank you Mr..."  
"Rogers, Steve Rogers."  
Steve could see the paramedics eyes grow large in recognition but was stopped from saying anything by another EMT coming over. 

"The man in the first car died on impact, could smell alcohol on him. The young man in the second car is still conscious but has a suspected punctured lung, a broken leg and possible back trauma. It's not looking good. We're got him on the stretcher but we need to move quickly" The other EMT informed them. 

"Sir... I mean Captain Rogers, would you coming with us to the hospital with Sydney? She needs to be checked over but we don't have enough people to watch over her on the way." The first EMT asked him.  
"Of course Ma'am, but there's no need for the 'Captain' part" 

On the way to the hospital, Steve kept hold of the girl as she slept; her blonde ringlets had become matted slightly with the blood from the cuts on her forehead.

"She's just turned 10 months, it seems like yesterday I brought her home from the hospital. Her mother died just after giving birth. Man, they don't seem to stop growing." Jeff said with tears in his eyes. He'd taken off his oxygen mask and couldn't breathe properly, he started coughing. After breathing with the mask on for a few minutes, he took it off again and said  
"I heard them talking, and I know it's not looking good for me. I'm afraid if I go, she'll get taken into care. I don't have any family but if anything happens to me, I want you to look after her for me."  
It took Steve a few seconds to wrap his head around what the man had just said.  
"But you don't even know me and anyway, you're going to pull through"  
"Of course I do, you're Captain America. I grew up idolising you. My grandad was a member of the 107th. He didn't get captured but I was brought up listening to stories of how great you were. If there's anyone I trust with Syd, it would be you." Jeff started coughing worse than before; he began coughing up a dangerous amount of blood. 

Steve sat there helpless as the EMTs did their best to get Jeff back to a stable state but it was no use, by the time they'd reached the hospital, Sydney was without both her parents.

Steve did his best to deal with what just happened and answered the doctor’s questions while Sydney's injuries were being taken care of. The doctor on charge of Sydney's care said there would be a social worker round in a minute to discuss what was going to happen to the little girl.  
They sat in the waiting room, Sydney still asleep on his chest. The doctor had said that her concussion wasn't so bad that she couldn't sleep but she should be woken up every so often.

"Mr Rogers?" A voice came from next to them, bringing Steve out of his train of thought.  
"Yes?"  
"Hi, I'm Dannie Swift from child services. I understand that Mr Roberts said he wanted you to take care of Sydney. Now I understand if you don't want the responsibility, we can have her placed in the care system an--"  
"No!" Steve shouted, disrupting Sydney's nap. "I mean, sorry it's just, I was in an orphanage and I don't want any kid to have to go through that"  
Steve had been thinking long and hard about this, he couldn't bear to watch such a sweet little girl go through the same childhood he and Bucky had.  
"I understand that, Mr Rogers. It won't be a problem with your, umm other activities. Will it?" She said awkwardly, trying to be as subtle as possible.  
"No, the Cap stuff won't get in the way. I promise." Steve replied although he honestly had no idea how he was going to deal with everything.  
"Okay then, I will go and get the paper work for you to fill out. We will need to arrange a time within the next week for a social worker to come round and see how you are getting on." She said as she stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
"I'll be right here." He replied for lack of anything better to say.

And that was how Steven G Rogers ended up in this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve begins to realise the enormity of what he's agreed to, Sam and Nat come to the rescue and the press have a field day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the amazing response to the first chapter! I never imagined I'd get any where near that response :D
> 
> I was supposed to have this ready by Wednesday but I've had four exams this week, two of which were maths which I really need to do well in but they are over now! I've only got 3 exams left then I'm done with secondary education :D
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to try and update every Wednesday from now on.

Steve sat there, at a loss for what to do while he waited but before long his phone started to ring. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was Sam on the other end.

"Dude, where are you? You were supposed to meet me and Nat 20 minutes ago."

"I'm... I'm at the hospital. There was a car cra--"

"Shit man are you okay?" Sam interrupted him

"Yeah I'm fine, it might be easier to explain this in person, can you get down here?" Steve said, while rubbing his face. There was no way he'd be able to explain this on the phone.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be there in 10."  
And with that Sam hung up. 

As the phone call ended, Dannie came back with the paperwork. 

"This is the paper work for fostering her for the time being. It means that if within the time between now and the visit, you change your mind or if the social worker deems you unfit then it's easier to reverse. Once the visit is done, we'll send you the paper work for the adoption."  
She said as she handed Steve the paper and a pen.

"Okay, that seems smart. Although I'm not going to give up on her."  
Steve replied determinedly. 

He quickly read through the document then leant on the chair next to him to sign it. 

"Thank you, Mr Rogers. I'll ring you within the next few days to arrange a visit time. Have a nice day." She said with a smile. He handed her the paper work and off she went. Leaving the two of them alone once again. 

For the first time, Steve got a chance to properly look at Sydney. He'd now found his own definition of 'cute as a button', she was the sweetest little girl he'd seen in a long time. He could tell he'd be having a hard time keeping the boys away from her when she was older. Or girls, if that's what she was into. 

He still couldn't get his head round the fact that it was okay to walk down the street holding hands with a person of the same gender without being arrested. He wasn't against it, he'd be the biggest hypocrite if he was. God knows that he'd been in love with Bucky before he really knew what love was. Not that anyone else knew that of course.

When Steve looked down at the little girl in his arms he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He also felt scared shitless that this life had been thrust into his care and he really didn't want to fuck it up.

Steve wasn't sure how long he sat there, wrapped up in his thoughts before he heard foot steps along the corridor and a familiar voices say

"Rogers, why are you holding a baby?" 

"Damn Cap, you really take this hero thing seriously. You know the whole 'kissing babies' stereotype isn't actually part of your job description right?"

The first comment came from Sam who had a very confused look on his face while the second (and annoyingly sarcastic) comment came from Natasha who wore her look of amusement.

"Haha, very funny." Steve replied, who was used to 'Tasha's comments by now.

"I may or may not have ended up with a daughter today. And before either of you say anything, no she's not biologically mine." 

The confused look on Sam's face only got deeper at the news. 

"Wait I'm confused, you mentioned something about a car crash?"  
And with that prompt, Steve began to relay the events that had happened that morning. 

By the time Steve was done, both his friends sat there, at a loss for words.  
While the two adults sat there trying to wrap their heads around it, Sydney stirred from her sleep and began to cry. Steve, having next to no experience with children, looked up in horror at his two friends who looked back at him with blank looks on their faces.  
He did the only logical thing he could think of and began to rock her in his arms and soothingly whisper to her. It seemed to work as she calmed down fairly quickly. 

"I need to get her back to my apartment so I can figure out what stuff I'm going to need to look after a 10 month old baby." Steve said while standing up and readjusting Sydney in his arms.

"Sure, we'll help you figure it out" Natasha offered as the they began to leave the hospital. 

~~~ 

Just as they pulled up outside Steve's apartment, his phone began to ring again; the caller ID displayed Pepper's name.  
"Where are you?" The redhead said before he even had a chance to say hello.  
"Uh, about to walk into my apartment, why?" Steve replied, slightly confused.

"When you get in, turn the news on the TV. Then call me back" Was her response before hanging up. 

"Who was that?" Sam asked after opening the car door for Steve, who's hands were otherwise occupied with holding Sydney and his phone.

"It's was Pepper, she said to turn the news on then call her back." 

"Okay then" Sam's expression told Steve that he was just as confused by the matter as he was.

When they got inside, Steve sat Sydney on the couch with cushions around her so she couldn't fall off.  
He then turned on the TV and flicked it to the local news channel.

The words  
'CAPTAIN AMERICA, NEW FATHER?'  
were sprawled across the top of the TV with pictures of Steve at the site of the crash holding Sydney and of the four of them leaving the hospital.

"Earlier today there was a car crash in central DC, involving two cars, caused by a drunk driver who has yet to be named. Captain America happened to be close by at the time and was the first response to the crash, he saved a small child from the second car and went with the child and second driver, named as Jeff Roberts, in the ambulance. It's been reported that the second driver passed away in the ambulance due to extensive injuries.  
Now this might seem like the Captain was being the Good Samaritan we all know and love.  
But pictures have been released of Captain America, The Black Widow and The Falcon leaving the hospital with the young child. What does this mean? Could The Star Spangled Man With A Plan have taken on the new mission of raising a child?  
As soon as we know more, we'll be sure to report it to you." 

Not for the first time today, the three adults stood there in shocked silence until Steve said 

"Well, shit. I really need to ring Pepper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter! 
> 
> If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them here or on my tumblr (geeafuckinga.tumblr.com)
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where we see Bucky's reaction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I haven't updated in ages and I know you probably hate me for it but yeah...
> 
> Here's the new chapter anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think :3

"Steve. Why is there a sleeping child on your chest?"   
Was the first thing the super soldier heard when he was awoken at some ungodly hour of the morning. 

It took him a few seconds to realise that he must have fallen asleep on the couch with Sydney.   
He looked up to see his best friend standing over him, covered in blood and dirt. 

"I thought you weren't due back till later. What time is it anyway?"

"A little after 4am, the mission ended early. Don't dodge the question Rogers, what have you done now?" Bucky replied, clearly not having heard the newest national gossip.

Steve sat up slowly, trying not to wake Sydney, then walked across the room to where her cot was currently placed.   
It had been three days since the accident, the first two days had been spent with Nat and Sam; putting together all different types of baby equipment that the list JARVIS had provided said he would need. Cots, changers, high chairs. You name it, the three of them had probably put one together.

The dream team that is Pepper Potts and Phil Coulson had managed to work their magic on the press to keep them out of his business for now. But that didn't stop the damage that had been done, the whole world now knew of Sydney's existence and that scared Steve more than he liked to admit.

The only person that apparently hadn't heard, was the one it was going to effect as much as Steve himself.   
After placing the sleeping girl into her cot, Steve turned around to face his best friend.

Aforementioned best friend, stood there with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, waiting for an explanation.

"Do you want to take a shower first 'cause this might take a while?" Steve said while gesturing to the torn and bloodied uniform Bucky was wearing. 

"Yeah okay but don't think your getting out of this conversation, Rogers." The sniper said as he turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

Steve sighed, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and went to make coffee.

~~~

A little while later, the two men sat on the couch with their coffee; discussing the events of the last few days.

"Right so let me get this straight, you helped a guy and his daughter out of a car wreck, then the guy passed away, after asking you to take care of his daughter. To which you agreed and now everyone and their mother knows about it because some receptionist can't keep their mouth shut?" Bucky, who was dressed in sweatpants and a Captain America shirt; one that Tony thought would be hilarious to include in the clothing he'd had JARVIS send to Steve's, asked.

"Yep that pretty much sums it up." The blond replied, still not used to the idea. Then he asked   
"Are you alright with this?" 

Bucky sat there for a minute, unmoving before he eventually answered Steve's question. "If you think this is the right thing to do, then I'm with you till the end of the line."

~~~

The next morning, Steve woke up a little later than usual, thanks to the not-so-midnight chat he'd had with his bestfriend.

His usual morning routine of running before breakfast had gone out the window now so it felt weird to him that he wasn't immediately reaching for his running gear.  
He decided that it would probably be safer to get dressed after feeding Sydney, he'd learnt very quickly how messy babies can be when they eat.

Steve walked out his bedroom, passed Bucky's door which was shut, so he figured the other man was still asleep, and into the living room. 

Well, he didn't get far, the sight that was before him stopped him dead in his tracks.  
Bucky was standing in the middle of the living room, still dressed in the Cap t-shirt from the night before, holding a sleeping Sydney in his arms. He rocked her gently as he hummed a tune that sounded like rock-a-bye baby.

If Bucky had noticed Steve's presence then he hadn't reacted to it.  
For now, Steve was quite content to just stand there and watch the man he had feelings for and his new daughter swaying in the living room as the mid-morning sun tried to get in through the curtains.


End file.
